Suck me once, I'll suck you twice
by Truly Black Blood
Summary: **REVIEWS PLEASE. WOULD REALLY HELP! Please don't judge by the first few chapters, they're a bit rough and I'm pretty new to this** What is happening with Bo and Kenzi? Who is Alyx? Is everything about to change...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **This is indeed a creation from Truly Black Blood, so sorry if it's dreadful, I never said it would be great, but hey just enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a fan, that's why it's called Fanfiction smarty pants, I don't claim rights to any of the characters except Alyx who is my OC.

Kenzi stomped back into The Dal Riata after leaving Bo to 'talk' with Dyson… Who knows where that ended.

Sitting at a small worn down wooden table at the back of the bar Trick bought over a glass of coke and left it silently. Ice clinking together as if they were having a celebration of their own. _If only._

"If only. I mean what if? No that couldn't be" Kenzi muttered to herself.

Eyes dancing over images playing and replaying over her mind. She would have to clear things up with Bo when she got back. IF she got back. Who really knew?

"So listen, I've been talking to Hale and I really think Bo should look over this file, something suspicious is going on, and with all the new fae, I'm starting to feel really uneasy", Trick half accused to the floor.

"So what? Do I look like Bo's secretary? Hand the damn file to her yourself when you see her."

"Kenzi, look I…"

"You what? Tell Hale to come and talk to me if he even has the time anymore. Not that he will… I guess priorities change huh?" Kenzi spat the words, deep and sharp, throwing the file back onto the table and stumbling out of the bar mumbling to herself.

"If what? Do I even? Forget it, no… _If only_."

Trick lent his arm on the seat of the chair and sighed to himself. Both Bo and Kenzi had been acting really strange recently and if he, or anyone lost connection with both of them who knows what would happen to the fae world. I guess Dyson was all that was left, and his attempts had been nothing short of pathetic. So what if you love(d) Bo? At the end of the day she is oblivious and quite frankly bigger things are at stake here.

Back at the Police Station, Dyson was still talking to Bo about Alyx. Something about her wasn't quite right. She was perfect, just not that perfect. Alyx's long auburn hair hung ever so menacingly over her shoulders and fell cascading down to the small of her back in a sea of messy waves.

"How often do you get yourself involved with this Alyx girl?" Dyson asked _almost_ sweetly.

"Listen, it's not that important okay? I'm a big girl you know and I can look after myself. Honestly" Bo gasped, shaking her head gently, a smile parting her lips.

"Bo… You look" Dyson cut himself short realizing he had let his thoughts escape from his lips once again. This was happening far too frequently for his liking and it had to stop.

"You're going to have to leave now. I need to see if I can talk to Hale. Promise me you will call me or something if you have any more about Alyx please?"

"Of course," Bo raised from her seat opposite Dyson, "Don't you trust me?" Light danced across her eyes as she maneuvered around the table never breaking eye contact with Dyson, and left him with a small pat on the arm.

'HALE!" Dyson bellowed, then letting a not-so-small sigh escape sat back in his chair in the interrogation room. This was not good. Everything was so fucked up, it didn't even feel like life was even happening.

"I'm planning on changing my name you know. Everyone seems to love the word 'Hale' you know?" he chuckled, "It's actually quite cute, like a toddler learning a new word."

"Listen man, this is really fucked up you know? Not like normal… normally I think I can handle it, but recently I… I can't… I just can't okay!"

"Woah, calm there down buddy, I can help you sort this shit out if you want, I mean seriously that's what parters are for isn't it?"

Dyson pierced Hale with a gaze "You're not my partner anymore."

"Not out here I'm not, but here…" pointing to the left side of his chest Hale finished, "In here I'll be who ever you want me to be."

"I'm glad you're finding my pain so amusing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **This is another piece from Truly Black Blood, and yes it may still be dreadful but gosh darn it I wanted to write another. Enjoy you beautiful people. -

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Lost Girl, if I did that would be awesome, apart from Alyx who is my OC.

Waking up, Bo stumbled into the kitchen to find a note of the floor… And the table… And the sofa, and what seemed like every available surface.

"What happened last night…" she wondered.

Kenzi didn't look like she was in, which hurt just a little. Where was she spending all her time? What had even happened to us? What a total fuck up.

Bo looked around the lounge for some jeans she could pull on, but surprisingly no clothing could be found anywhere. Damn.

"Phone… Shit, where did I even put it last night." She began.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK. Damn you Alyx."

Even though Bo's memory seemed to be failing her at this moment she was 98% sure that her lack of memory had something to do with the new estranged fae, but how the hell was she going to link that, and pretty much everything else on this new familiar stranger?

Asking Dyson and/or Hale for help was pretty much out of the question because one was a mutt who couldn't gather any sensible thoughts it seemed at the moment, and the other was loyal to that mutt. No that wouldn't do. Not at all.

"Kenzi?" Bo asked the lounge and anything else who happened to be listening.

"Kenzi, you think it's funny but it really isn't okay, and I hardly have time to play your little game. You know what I've got on my phone, and you know very well that I need it." Bo cautiously made her way back up the stairs to her room, not expecting to find much, but at this moment finding nothing was better than something.

The room was a tip; the only thing that apparently seemed sacred was the four-poster bed that sat in the center. Typically, draws were strewn across the floor with panties and such like scattered like forgotten leaves.

"What the…?"

Whoever did this seemed to be looking for something, I mean who would do this for the fun of it? Unless Kenzi thought this was a fun way to get me back. But surely she wouldn't. _Would she?_

Alyx smirked to herself as she zipped up her leather boots around her perfect calves enclosed in netted tights. Black shorts stretched ever so delicately across her thighs, and met her white tucked blouse at her waist which cushioned her bosom, parting to show just _enough_ cleavage to attract the opposite sex, and, well anyone else who might be attracted. Her devilishly red lipstick smiled the same wicked smile back at her as she applied the last touches of makeup before smirking,

"Shame this will all be off again in less than an hour…" and with that, she excited the bathroom.

Strutting across the office Alyx got the attention of anyone she passed, not by the way she looked, which would have attracted them if they had had the _time _to look, but by her mere essence. The crux of Alyx was her essence; she thrived on leaving so everyone in her wake would want more.

Just one more sniff they say, just one more, in the end that all they get the chance to have before… before the end. Or is it?

"I'm so glad you had the time to meet me… Ms.…"

"Alyx" Alyx snapped, and then rather more sweetly, "Please," she cooed placing her hand further along the desk toward the manager "_please_ call me Alyx".

"Alright Alyx, so you came here to discuss…"

"About that," she quickly filled in again "It's just in my bag." Hypnotically she swooped down, revealing that little bit of extra breast to entice the prey.

Once she pulled out the files, rhythmically almost mimicking how Bo had been with Dyson, Alyx locked eyes are went to stand behind the manager gazing over his shoulder to read the files. **She had almost perfected this move by studying others. Perfect. That's how everything must be, and perfection can only be reached by combining the faults of others. Surely?**

Gently placing a thin icy hand over his shoulder she began to massage every word into him.

"So Ben, I can call you Ben can't I? Good. I was realty starting to think…"

Alyx leaned over his shoulder, so that if Ben wanted he could see the pattern of her laced bra holding her firmly.

Ben slowly breathed in and let his gaze wander down her perfect body. Of course it was perfect to the human eye, which was what her presence was designed for, to seem perfect. To mirror perfection.

Before Ben knew what strange power had grasped his body he was caressing her animalistically.

Hale swooped through the doorway of The Dal Riata and immediately cornered Trick, in a not-so-menacing way.

"I think you and I need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **This is another piece from Truly Black Blood, and yes it may still be dreadful but gosh darn it I wanted to write another. Enjoy you beautiful people.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Lost Girl, if I did that would be awesome, apart from Alyx who is my OC.

**Note: **I am sorry about all the bear references later in this chapter, I don't know what came over me, but I just kept imagining bears… so they'll have to do!

"Listen Hale, it's not what you think okay, she looked back to normal… And it's not like I slip up _all_ the time. Okay I should have handled the situation with a little more delicacy, but where were _you_?"

"Where did Kenzi go?"

"I don't know okay. Since when do I know anything? It's not like I'm in the loop anymore."

"Well get yourself back in the loop."

A short silence passed between Hale and Trick, a longing silence filled with a thousand questions and words. So many questions all the time, why was that all that was happening at the moment?

And there it is, _another_ question.

Hale inhaled shortly and continued,

"I'm sorry man, that was cruel of me… I've just never seen Kenzi like this before, it's scary you know? It's like she's a completely different _self-centered_ person. I… I just don't know what to do."

"Do I need to remind you, that you are the Ash. It's up to you what is happening here. Find her, figure out what the hell is going on."

"Listen, I've already talked to Dyson… But I know he won't have let Tamsin in on what's happening, you think I might have some luck there?"

"Good idea, see if the dark have any clue, I'm still hoping that Bo may come this way and I'll have better luck talking with her."

xx

"Hello?"

"Kenzi, I've been trying to get hold of you all day. Why haven't you been picking up your phone?"

"It was on silent. And anyway I though you had more important things to be getting on with. Away from all of us."

"Kenzi… Please don't be like this, you know things have changed for me now I'm the Ash. I have different responsibilities and not a lot of free time."

"Quit selling me the bullshit okay, how do you think Bo and I feel.."

"That's why I'm calling you. I want to know. Tell me, please."

"Well to be perfectly honest with you I don't know, I haven't been home in a few days and I haven't seen Bo. I think she's been talking to Dyson though."

"Yeah Dyson saw yesterday, he didn't get much information from her though, not that I thought he would. He's still hooked. MAN! He's got it bad, I wish he would just tell her he's got his love back."

A long silence held over the phone, and Hale sat on the couch of Bo and Kenzi's and sighed. To him it had seemed like an eternity that had passed since things had been normal and he had been able to just stop.

"Hale…"

"Yes?"

"I've really missed this you know? I need someone to need to talk to me, and now Bo's caught up in whatever she's doing I feel like no one needs me. Like hey guys it's just plain old Kenzi here with no magical powers. You know man. It feels like 'who needs Kenzi'."

"Hey now baby girl, I don't want to be hearing this madness, _we_ need you. Honestly it feels like you're the only one that can bring Bo back down to planet Earth. Who know where she is now, or what she's doing, or who she's with. Everything has gone into complete pandemonium and…"

'Hold up there 'Mr. Ash' did you just say _pandemonium_? Who you been hanging out with Mr. Fancy Pants to hear that monster of a word?"

"Haha, I picked it up whilst reading one of the old scrolls about Valkyries. Honestly babe, I hope we don't come across any of them in a while, they're nasty."

"Damn, like dayummm this is crazy. You. Reading. I can't even believe I missed that!"

"Honestly, talking to you is a trip, you only ever pick up on the most unimportant things! Listen, come back and I'll prove to you I can read."

"Well… you do argue a compelling argument. See what I did there, bet you didn't even know I knew a word as big as compelling, well BAM. I do."

Kenzi smirked to herself, this was just like it use to be she mused. I guess with Hale there things wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright, alright you've got me, I guess I can be back at my place in two hours or so…"

"TWO HOURS?! Where are you? I can come and pick you up if you like… What have you been doing, and who with?!"

"Slow down there papa bear, baby bear isn't so much a baby anymore and can look after herself" she smirked again, "See you in a bit."

Damn that girl, Hale thought to himself, she's so damn confusing. He crinkled his brown as he looked at the new vase sitting on the coffee table… He knew straight away that is was new and that Kenzi would never let Bo buy it, it was too… bright. Too cheerful. I guess Bo had been branching out now she had the place to herself.

He flicked off his boots, covered in mud, blood and no doubt other grim substances and began to stretch out along the leather couch, which groaned mirroring Hale as he cracked his back.

"A little bit of TV never hurt anyone, and it's been a long time since..." he grumbled to himself before beginning to fall into a light doze.

xx

"HALE! HALE! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BAG OF BONES", this was infuriating, not even that, way beyond that. Of course it would be Kenzi's luck that Sirens slept with amazing depth. It was like he was in a mini-coma.

Lips slightly parted, letting in and out the rhythmic lifeline, perfectly matched to meet every rise and fall of his broad shoulders and wide chest.

"Oh Hale, you little beauty", Kenzi exasperated. She slowly placed her hand against his cheek, looking as pale as ice against his dark complexion, then like a fly, knowing that the light could kill them but wanting it so bad that parting with the one thing that _could possibly _make them happy hurts so damn much, she raised it away slowly and slapped his cheek rather roughly.

"There. If that doesn't do it I'm fu…"

"OW! WHAT SON OF A B…"

"Good morning!" Kenzi chimed rather smugly.

"Y… your back? How long was I out for?"

"Well Mr. Smarty Pants if you hadn't already realized I wasn't here when you fell asleep therefore have NO BLOODY CLUE HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN PASSED OUT ON MY COUCH FOR."

"Well, hello Miss Sarcasm. You're sounding more and more like the old Kenzi everyone has missed ever so much."

"Now who's being sarcastic." She hissed back, with a glint in her eye.

Hale jumped over the back of the couch, embracing Kenzi in the biggest bear hug known to mankind. Flexing his biceps around her back and enclosing her within him he buried his nose in the top of her hair.

"I've missed you Kenz" he mumbled softly, letting each word ripple through her. "It's been torture, I've missed you so much. I… I, just don't... Oh God."

"I hope you're not going soft on me," Kenzi joked, deflecting any sign of feeling. She could let that happen, not after what had last time. No, she wasn't going to think of that.

Pushing Hale away she took a deep breath, and shuddered. What the hell was that hideous, no, revolting, no repulsive vase doing on her coffee table?

"Please don't tell me _you_ bought _that_ as a welcome home present for _me_? Because you know how much I love you baby, but I'm going to chuck it straight in the trash. Seriously. Putting it into the nicest words I can find, that think is vile."

Chuckling Hale replied, "Who? Me? God no! I hope you weren't expecting anything, but I think Bo bought that while you weren't here."

"Damn, I'm actually quite hurt that you didn't even bother to get me a 'Welcome Home' present," she retorted, slapping him a little more lightly this time across the chest. "And when did you get so tall anyway? I don't like knowing that at any moment your bicep could take me out."

**Let me know what think please? If it's good or any improvements please! Thanks for reading this far if you have! **


End file.
